Alguien me sigue
by NoraTan
Summary: Alguien esta detrás de mi...lo oigo caminar y respirar...mi corazón late con fuerza...estoy asustado... ¿quien es? -ONE SHOT


Lullaby

Este fic está inspirado en un video que vi en la red, y en la canción llamada Lullaby de Receptor ft K.I.R.A. una canción que me erizo la piel y la idea me llego de repente por lo que no pude evitar escribirla.

..

..

..

Caigamos juntos al miedo….

**ONE SHOT**

…**..**

**Alguien me sigue…. **

**..**

**..**

Estoy nervioso, siento como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo desde que llegue a esta ciudad. Ah, no lo había dicho antes, me mude de otro país. La preparatoria a la que quería ingresar está en esta ciudad, mis padres aceptaron mi decisión y pues ya estoy acá. Es un lugar muy grande, lindo y posee dos esencias bastante peculiares: en el día hay demasiado brillo, como si cada ser que pisa la ciudad desbordara vida, pero en la noche…las calles se secan y no hay nadie, las luces perfectas comienzan a fallar en las calles, el viento siempre sopla frio y algo me sigue….

Hoy de nuevo, siento esa sensación de ser seguido, me he volteado varias veces intentando atrapar a aquella persona pero nunca veo nada, la siento detrás mío…puedo jurar escuchar débiles pasos, no puedo verlo….maldición.

Sigo caminando, me detengo en un local para comprar una hamburguesa puesto que no había comido nada en la escuela, decido sentarme en una mesa, la del final….y escucho un muy débil "hola". Miro hacia enfrente y lo veo, un chico tan pálido como la nieve, como un fantasma. Me atraganto con el bocado y el me extiende su bebida, una malteada de vainilla.

Al preguntarle quien es solo sonríe e inclina su cabeza.

"no puedo decirte mi nombre real porque no puedo, por favor dime Tetsu"

Un chico extraño, el no desprende algún olor o esencia, no desprende luz ni nada parecido, es casi como si no estuviera vivo. Platicamos un poco, le comente de mi escuela, mi familia y de donde venía, el solo escuchaba…..no dijo nada más que simples cosas.

"no tengo familia"

"no puedo ir a la escuela" dijo eso a pesar de portar el mismo uniforme que yo

"no tengo amigos, eres la primer persona que me habla en mucho tiempo"

Tetsu, bajito, muy delgado, de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color. Por alguna razón, era ignorado por todos, simplemente parecían no notar que estaba ahí, me sorprendió que tan bien escondía su presencia.

Al ver la hora, me levante de inmediato, ya era tarde. Me despedí con una sonrisa y lo escuche hablar a mis espaldas…

"hasta pronto Kagami-kun….gracias por hablar conmigo"

Me voltee para decirle algo mas pero….el ya no estaba.

A los siguientes días, todo estaba normal. La sensación de caminar, por la hora en que se ponía el sol, con pasos detrás de mí había vuelto. Se escuchaban más cerca, comenzaba a hacerme sudar frio…sentía que si me detenía, algo tocaría mi hombro o escucharía una voz. No soy de esos que se asustan fácil pero no es lo mismo vivirlo a escucharlo y puedo decir, que no quieres vivir lo que yo.

Una noche, decidido a atrapar a mi acosador, seguí por la misma calle donde había tomado la costumbre de andar como atajo a casa. Me oculte en una esquina y espere, cuando escuche los pasos de nuevo, Salí de mi escondite y lo vi….de nuevo.

"¿Kagami-kun?"

Era el, el chico fantasma de hace días, ¿él me estaba siguiendo? No era posible, muchas veces me había volteado intentando verlo y nunca había podido, aparte, su expresión de asombro al verme…no parecía haberse dado cuenta que era yo.

Le pregunte que hacia tan tarde en las calles.

"no tengo un lugar donde ir, por eso camino buscando uno"

Sentí lastima por él, su mirada se veía tan triste y sola. ¿Este niño no tiene nadie que vele por él? No soy de las personas que ayudan a otras pero no sé qué me paso. Le revolví los cabellos y le invite a mi casa a dormir. Me miro asombrado, por una vez, sus ojos irradiaban brillo y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín, una cara extraña en un chico.

Llegamos a mi casa, él se asombró del espacio y le pedí que se sentara mientras preparaba la cena. Le preguntaba y comentaba algunas cosas, sus respuestas eran simples y monótonas. Comprendí que era una persona muy callada y seria, hasta su forma de sentarse era educada. Debió haber sido educado muy estrictamente, estoy seguro de haber visto moretones en su cuello, marcas de dedos.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, logre que me hablara un poco de si, ama el básquet como yo, pero no es muy bueno, ama las malteadas de vainilla y odia el humo del cigarro. Sus padres no están con él por algo que no me quiso decir, no va a la escuela por un motivo que tampoco sé, no quise preguntar de las marcas en su cuello ni una parte de su rostro. Pude leer en él, la soledad, el abandono y la tristeza que se le puede hacer cargar a una persona, no es un mal chico hasta donde lo veo, solo necesita un poco de cariño. Por la noche cuando me quede dormido mientras hablaba con él, no me di cuenta que se había sentado en la cama, dormimos en mi cama, y me observaba…. Con esos grandes e inexpresivos ojos azules. Una mirada vacía y fría.

Al despertar, no lo encontré en mi cama. Lo busque y no lo encontré, igual que la primera vez. Pensé que quizás se había ido a su casa o había salido, me encontré con un pequeño almuerzo en mi mesa y sonreí, ese pequeño chico lo había hecho como agradecimiento. Ya en la escuela, las clases transcurrieron normal hasta el almuerzo, mis amigos y yo tenemos la costumbre de ir a comer a la azotea, en el camino creí ver una cabellera celeste entrar al gimnasio. Me sorprendí, no he visto otro color de cabello así más que el de Tetsu. Me desvié de mis amigos y baje corriendo hasta el gimnasio, entre y no vi a nadie.

"Kagami-kun…hola"

Salte, voltee y ahí estaba el sosteniendo un balón con sus débiles manos. Con esa mirada inexpresiva, una cara preciosa pero que había perdido luz. Me acerque a saludarlo, jugamos un poco básquet aunque él se cansaba muy rápido. Jugamos todo el resto del horario escolar, olvide mis clases y toda mi atención fue para él. Ahí me puse a pensar en que con él me sentí a gusto, él era en quien pensaba primero y por eso, pensé que le amaba. Entonces él me sonrió, una sonrisa llena de luz que fue opacada por un apagón. Escuche su grito de terror.

"¡enciéndela, enciéndela!"

Solo fue un breve momento, su voz me sonó tan lastimosa y el pavor a la oscuridad palpable, intente calmarlo con mi voz mientras me dirigía a encender las luces. Para cuando lo hice…él había desaparecido.

A la mañana siguiente, le he preguntado a mi amigo si conocía a Tetsu….se ha quedado callado, palideció sin ninguna razón y me ha esquivado el tema, él no es así, prácticamente es un ruidoso de esos que joden hasta la medula. Le he preguntado a una amiga también, ella igual se ha quedado callada y también es ruidosa y molesta. ¿Qué les pasa? Solo les hice una pregunta boba, se las he hecho a varios compañeros, ninguno me ha respondido y solo se quedan callados.

A la salida, mi compañero me detuvo de un hombro y note como temblaba y estaba pálido.

"no te acerques a él, Kagami….por tu bien, no te vuelvas a acercar a el"

Me quede helado, ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Entonces si conoce a Tetsu? Intente preguntarle pero volvió a repetirlo y se alejó corriendo.

No entiendo. Quise preguntar también en la recepción de la escuela, y me quede igual de helado cuando la mujer me dijo el resultado.

"lo siento, pero no existe ningún estudiante inscrito que cumpla con su descripción" me contesto de la misma forma que mi amigo, con voz temblorosa y pálida

-bien, busque a alguien que se llame Tetsu- le dije y pego un respingo, mirándome con pavor -¿Qué carajos les pasa a todos cada vez que pregunto por el?- le exclame y ella comenzó a temblar

-Tetsu…. Más bien Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya fue el nombre de un estudiante que….- ella susurro, como temiendo que alguien la escuchara

-¿Qué cosa?-

-por favor regresa a casa y no le abras la puerta a nadie- me dijo y se negó a decirme más, solo dándome la acción de irme totalmente enojado

De ida a casa iba bastante molesto como dije, refunfuñando y comiéndome una hamburguesa que había comprado de paso. De pronto, aquella sensación desagradable que me hacía un nudo en la garganta apareció. Alguien me sigue….

"buenas noches"- escucho detrás mío, salto por el susto

-¡tú!- era Tetsu de nuevo, traía su mochila y su ropa se veía sucia

A pesar de que le pregunte porque se había ido sin decirme, el cambio el tema al básquet. Llegamos a mi casa y le deje entrar, mientras iba a cocinar la cena él se sentó en el sillón. Puse aceite en el sartén y cuando fui por el aceite mi móvil sonó.

Era mi amigo. Conteste y sonó alarmado.

-¡Kagami! ¿Estás en casa? ¿Solo?- casi grito

-sí y no, ¿Qué pasa? Suenas alarmado- pregunte en tono normal, sin darme cuenta que Tetsu volteo su inexpresivo rostro

-….. ¿Estas con Kuroko?- pregunto casi sin aliento y tembloroso

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Espera…. ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Kuroko?- pregunte intrigado y escuche un jadeo temeroso, como cuando te das cuenta que dijiste algo que no debías –respóndeme-

-debes salir de ahí rápido, Kagami- hablo aterrado –él es muy peligroso-

-¿Por qué?- por algún motivo, empecé a aterrarme, algo dentro de mí me decía que era cierto lo que decía y que debía correr lejos

-el… Kuroko Tetsuya es un chico que en efecto asistía a nuestra escuela, y que hace 3 años…fue asesinado- hablo susurrando

-….. ¡!- me quede mudo y palidecí completamente ¿Qué había dicho? -¿Qué?-

-Kuroko fue asesinado por 5 chicos de la escuela, ellos abusaron de él, tiempo después de repetir lo mismo, Kuroko cayó desde las escaleras de un 2º piso y murió, nadie sabe bien si se suicidó o lo mataron…..una semana después encontraron el cuerpo y a la otra semana, los culpables murieron…uno a uno- seguía explicando mi amigo

-¿todos murieron? ¿Fue venganza de sus padres?- pregunte impactado

-no…Kuroko no tenía familia y cuando el primero murió, Kise Ryouta, esa noche había llamado al que sería el segundo en morir, Aomine Daiki, para decirle que Kuroko estaba con él y que estaba sangrando….al siguiente día, Kise fue hallado muerto en su departamento. Después fue Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara y solo Akashi, el último y el que se supone empezó con las agresiones, se salvó porque desapareció-

-¿Qué? ¿Kuroko no estaba…?- susurre tapando mi boca para evitar que Kuroko me escuchara

-sí, cada uno dijo lo mismo "Kuroko está aquí…vino a vengarse" y todos murieron…Kuroko se convirtió en un espectro lamentable que vaga por las noches y tu….- la llamada se cortó de repente, ahogue un gemido de intriga

-ah…..- asome por inercia la cabeza para mirarlo a él, a ese pálido chico en mi sala y vi cómo me miro y se levantó del sillón

Salte y gemí del miedo, me di cuenta que estaba sentado en el piso detrás del mueble delante de la estufa, me levante y lo vi acercarse, tome el sartén y lo puse delante de mí con la intención de golpearlo.

-¡no te acerques!- le grite con miedo

"¿Qué pasa, Kagami-kun?"- pregunto como si nada

-tu….dime tu nombre completo-

-Tetsu…. Nada más- dijo con un tono dolido mientras se acercaba

-¡no! ¡Aléjate!- grite y di un paso atrás resbalando con aceite en el piso, caí y me golpee la cabeza quedando inconsciente

…

..

Desperté gritando, mire a mi alrededor y no vi nada, suspire aliviado. Me levante y quise inspeccionar la casa con la esperanza de no encontrarlo a él. Suspire de nuevo, él no estaba.

Fui a la escuela como si nada y mis amigos no fueron…me preocupe mucho, pregunte a los demás y simplemente me ignoraron. Todo el día tuve mala espina con eso, en todo el día no vi a Kuroko, el tiempo se me fue volando y ya era noche para cuando volví a casa. Abrí la puerta y note la luz prendida ¿no la apague?

"bienvenido"

No, me quede con el corazón en la garganta y al terminar de entrar lo vi… Kuroko estaba parado en mi sala, sin expresión alguna, mirándome…

"te estaba esperando"

No, no, ¡no puede ser! Me asuste, deje tiradas mis cosas y corrí al baño, cerré la puerta y me puse detrás de ella. Saque mi móvil y marque a mi amigo, Hyuuga Junpei pero no me contesto, a Aida Riko, mi amiga y ella tampoco me contesto, a mis sempai Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Koganei Shinji, Mitobe Rinnosuke…..nadie me atendió. Decidí marcar a la policía pero mi móvil sonó, el remitente decía

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Imposible, ¿Cuándo ingreso su número a mi móvil? ¡Los muertos no tienen móvil! Decidí contestar…

-¿bu-bueno?… ¿diga?-

-umm…disculpa, tengo tu número en mi móvil y quería saber quién eres- su voz, era Kuroko

-¿Qué? Debes haberte confundido Kuroko….- ¡diablos! Dije su nombre

-… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto temeroso -¿eres….un acosador?-

-¡no! ¡Tú eres el acosador! ¡Deja de jugar, ahora estas detrás de mi puerta persiguiéndome!- le grite histérico

-¡yo no te conozco! ¡Dime de donde conseguiste mi número y quien eres!- me grito asustado -¡como sabes mi nombre!-

-¡soy Kagami Taiga! ¡Tú número esta en mi móvil y yo no lo ingrese! ¡Dime tu nombre completo!- ahora si estaba asustado

-Kuroko Tetsuya….yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya….- hablo susurrando

-¿Qué?... ¿Tú no estás muerto?- pregunte con un hilo de voz, estoy seguro que estaba llorando

-que grosero, estoy vivo y coleando…- respondió con tono molesto -¿Por qué piensas que estoy muerto?-

-porque me dijeron que hace 3 años te asesinaron….- hable confundido ahora

-ah, eso…..yo no fui el que murió…Kagami-kun…- dijo con un tono diferente, macabro

-¿Qué?...-

-yo no fui el Tetsuya que murió…- dijo y la llamada se corto

Temblé, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Cómo que no era el Tetsuya que…? ¿Entonces quien estaba en mi casa?

"¡Kagami-kun, está muy oscuro! ¡Por favor sal! ¡Te necesito!"

Escuche desesperador gritos y golpeteos en la puerta, "Kuroko" estaba detrás y al parecer lloraba. Sentí lastima, quizás me había equivocado de persona y le había tratado tan mal. Abrí la puerta y lo vi, me sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Kagami-kun…"

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, acaricie su cabello azul con ternura.

-lo siento…me quedare contigo ¿vale? Lo prometo- dije sin tomar en cuenta que cave mi tumba con eso

Sentí como sus frías manos palpaban mi espalda y después correspondían el abrazo.

"por siempre….."- lo escuche susurrar en el fondo negro del abismo en el que mi casa se había vuelto, oscuridad….

…

…

FIN….


End file.
